


Sobre tampones y otras cosas

by Bliss_abri



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Senku, Genderbending, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, TKSevents, Tampons, Tsukasen, tkstsukasenweekjan2021, tsusen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: Senku moría del bochorno ¿Cómo se le había olvidado que estaba en esa altura del mes?"¿Acaso es un impedimento?"-Sobre mentruación y tampones y todo lo que conllevan.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: TsukaSen Week January 2021





	Sobre tampones y otras cosas

**Author's Note:**

> No me arrepiento de nada
> 
> Espero disfruten el smuuuutttttt  
> Feliz semana TsukaSen 
> 
> PD: espero que sea un título provisional xDDDDDDD  
> los títulos son siempre la parte más difcil u.u

Ahí estaban los dos, acostados en el sillón de la sala de estar de  Senku con las respiraciones agitadas y las ropas a medio quitar.

Los besos eran húmedos y descontrolados, llenos de hambre.

Ahhhhh , sería un momento tan excitante y afrodisíaco si no fuera porque la pobre muchacha se sentía realmente mortificada y culpable.

No sabía cómo parar todo esto, Tsukasa estaba tan entusiasmado y deseoso... ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de decirle que no antes de llegar a este estado?

Todo había comenzado cuando luego de la última clase, Tsukasa la acompaño a casa como de costumbre. 

De camino el atractivo muchacho le había preguntado si “ Byakuya san” seguía en el extranjero, y si podía quedarse a dormir si era el caso...

Hasta ahí todo bien, hacía ya casi dos semanas que no lo hacían, y el sexo con Tsukasa siempre era enloquecedoramente bueno.

El problema había surgido cuando la jovencita, en el momento en que Tsukasa comenzó a acariciar sus pequeños pechos, sintió aquel pequeño cosquilleo que le hizo apretar allí abajo.

Oh oh

Malas noticias para la verga de su novio.

Hoy no se podría.

Se maldijo mentalmente, prestando atención a la sensación de aquel líquido viscoso y caliente en su interior. ¿ Cómo rayos se había olvidado de que estaba menstruando? Increíble.

Senku , valiéndose de ese desinterés suyo por todo lo que no sea ciencia, había olvidado de que su biología estaba en los días más alborotados para sus hormonas, y ahora por ello tenía a su pobre novio entre sus piernas con un miembro semi despierto que quedaría decepcionado. Sentía que podía morir del bochorno.

Las manos del castaño dejaron de acariciar sus pechos y comenzaron a tocar más hacia el sur, dejando un trazo caliente a su paso. Oh no, debía parar esto rápido antes de que llegara y tocara más abaj...

—NO! Espera, no. Hoy ermm.

Trataba de quitarse las grandes manos de Tsukasa de encima, eran tan pesadas y lo cierto es que las quería, las deseaba tanto... recorriendo su cuerpo, acariciándola de aquí y allí, lento y caliente...

Realmente, dos semanas de abstinencia ¿En qué rayos estaban pensando? Incluso con los exámenes de ingreso, ellos podrían haberse encontrado alguna hora o dos para hacerlo, incluso un rapidito habría bastado.

Al verla casi desesperada, Tsukasa se alarmó: —¿Qué sucede? ¿Te lastime? ¿Quieres  parar?

A pesar de lo grande e intimidante que Tsukasa se ve,  Senku sabe que el muchacho es el ser más tierno y considerado que existe. Su novio siempre fue un chico de lo más atento y esa era una de las cosas que se había ganado el corazón de la rubia.

Es por eso que cuando vio la expresión preocupada del luchador y a los hermosos ojos marrones, entre las largas pestañas, buscando cualquier signo de incomodidad a dolor en ella,  Senku quiso que la trague la tierra.

— Acaso te lastimé la última vez? Puede que hayamos sido un poco bruscos...

A pesar de esas dos semanas de abstinencia, lo cierto es que su vida sexual era muy,  _ muy, _ activa. Era a tomar en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que le dedicaban a el acto sexual.

Se sonrojó hasta la médula. ¿Por qué de repente le daba tanta vergüenza decirle a su novio que estaba menstruando? Era un proceso biológico de lo más saludable, sin tener en cuenta que prácticamente habían cogido en cada rincón de su casa y hasta en la escuela.

—  Nooo , no es eso, no me hiciste daño ni dada por el estilo. — Tuvo que reunir todo su coraje para mirarle a los ojos, pero quería asegurarse de que el morocho entendiese que no era su culpa para nada. “Tampoco es que no quiera” dijo casi en un susurro.

— Entonces qué sucede? ¿Puede ser que te duela la pansa? ¿Has comido algo que te ha hecho daño? — El más grande dirigió su mano hacia su estómago, tocando suavemente la piel procurando entregarle calor y darle caricias.

Ahhhhh ¿Podía ser este hombre más perfecto?

— No  no , no es eso. Es sólo que — Tomó un respiro, tratando de calmarse  — Veras, sonará tonto, pero olvidé que...  um , bueno, mi, estoy en mi periodo — Lo había dicho. Bien.  — Así que no podemos hoy.

En algún momento sus manos se habían encargado de tapar sus ojos, escudándola de la expresión de decepción que estaba segura adornaba el rostro de Tsukasa

— Ah, pero, yo ya sabía eso. ¿Es un impedimento?

Ah, Tsukasa ya lo sabía. Por supuesto.

.

.

.

¿¿¿¡¡EH!!???

Teniendo en cuenta lo atento que era Tsukasa, no debería sorprenderle que el muchacho llevara la cuenta de los días,  Senku siempre era puntual, lo sabía incluso si no le daba importancia.

Lo que terminó por dejarla estupefacta fue que su novio, el hombre con el que llevaba saliendo ya dos años y 34 días con 7 horas y 43 minutos y contando, le estaba  sugiriendo que quería  metérsela a pesar de estar menstruando.

Su corazón  dio un salto y sintió su interior agitarse con anticipación.

Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad, pero ahora que la idea había sido expuesta...

Se mordió el labio... En serio que quería.

Lo miró tímidamente a los ojos, sus rubíes chocando con café profundo.

— Tu... ¿Estás bien con eso? Digo... ¿no te da asco?

— Hahaha, por supuesto que no, Senku. — Dijo mientras le acomodaba unos mechones de cabello.  — Es sólo sangre. Estoy acostumbrado a la sangre gracias a las competencias.

El pecho se le infló de la emoción. La idea de hacerlo durante su periodo realmente le ponía.

— ¡Okey, hagámoslo! — No pudo contener la excitación en su voz. Realmente, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

— No pensé que te interesaría tanto la idea —  dijo el castaño con voz socarrona susurrándole al oído, el desgraciado sabía que eso la volvía loca.

Los largos dígitos de su novio aún apoyados sobre su vientre, acariciando, viajando suave hacia el sur y disfrutando de la  curvatura de su pancita, escabulléndose por debajo de su ropa interior.

— ¡Espera! — sus pequeñas manos deteniendo las grandes de su novio.  — Yo... espera un momento, iré a quitarme el tampón — dijo con voz un poco baja mientras se levantaba del sillón para ir al baño; estaba por caminar hacia allí cuando sintió el calor de Tsukasa detenerla con un suave agarre en la muñeca.

— S- Senku — parece que no era la única con mejillas de manzana.  — Tú vas a quitarlo, ¿no?

Ella se giró hacia él sin contestarle, sabía que Tsukasa la había escuchado. Le miró a la cara,  haciéndole ver que tenía su atención.

— Bueno  emm . — hace movimientos nerviosos con la boca, ¿tal vez en realidad no quería?  — ¿Puedo...? ¿Puedo sacarlo por ti?”

.

.

¿¡Qué!?

— E-Enserio? ¿Quieres sacar mi tampón? — Ahora ya ni siquiera intentaba ocultar la vergüenza aguda en su voz.  — ¿Va a estar todo ensangrentado,  sabes? — ¿De dónde rayos sacaba estas ideas tan alocadas? ¿Tal vez volvió a escuchar alguna de las perversiones de  Ginro ?

— Sí — responde, como si hablara de ponerle mantequilla al pan.  — Es decir, ya que estamos hagámoslo de principio a fin, ¿No? — Podía ver el brillo en los ojos del castaño, él realmente había meditado todo esto de antemano.

— Bien — Con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre su novio.

Tsukasa la tomó de la cintura y continuó besándola para volver a crear la atmósfera, sus grandes manos llegando hasta su espalda y recostándola suavemente sobre el cuero del sofá.

Le besó los labios, le besó el mentón, le besó el cuello, y a  partir de ese punto todo se volvió más húmedo:

Con maestría llegó a los dulces pechos de miel y comenzó a lamer y a acariciar sus pezones con los labios. 

“ AhhahH ,  siii más  fuEErte , ahh”

“ Mmmm , veo que están más sensibles” sonrió descarado y comenzó a succionar,  Senku separó su espalda de los almohadones por lo fuerte de la sensación.

Luego de unos minutos de jugueteo, Tsukasa decidió que era suficiente por el momento, el castaño le dio un besito a su pezón izquierdo y siguió bajando.

Cuando llegó a su estómago comenzó a dar suaves mordidas a su grasita mientras con sus manos retiraba, ahora con éxito, sus bragas con dibujos de planetas y estrellas “ _ siempre tan considerado” _ , pensó, no dejaría que se mancharan sus pantis, aún si no eran sus favoritas. Besó tiernamente toda la línea de su cintura y con su nariz jugueteó alrededor de su ombligo, la rubia sólo podía suspirar y gemir aguardando porque su novio llegase hasta sus lugares más rosados con ansia y nervios casi tangibles. 

Los ojos cafés estaban clavados entre las piernas abiertas de la muchacha, contemplando la superficie lisa y afeitada. Con cuidado de no ser muy brusco, Tsukasa llevó sus dedos hasta aquella delicada parte y separa los labios con admiración. Todo se ve limpio y rosado, tan bonito que le dan ganas de  _ lamer _ .

— Ahh — Senku gime apenas mientras es examinada  — Tsukasa — El nombre se escabulle lascivo de entre sus labios, se siente más expuesta que de costumbre, así, con las piernas bien extendidas, el coño abierto, y los dedos de su novio curioseando allí abajo, los ojos tratando de grabar cada centímetro de piel rosada.

Su amante aprieta levemente el interior de sus muslos con la intención de tranquilizarla. Intentaría mirarla a los ojos para decirle que todo estaba bien, que no se sienta nerviosa, pero realmente no podía apartar la vista de ese rincón tan cándido de su cuerpo.

Sin poder resistirse más, el luchador le da una lamida a su clítoris, la piel calientita y esponjosa.

— AAAAHHH, TsukasaAAAAH — El repentino tacto húmedo y caliente hizo que sus caderas den un brinco, provocando aún más contacto.  Ahhhh , su novio realmente sabía lo que hacía.

De repente, la rubia siente  _ tensión _ allí abajo. Tsukasa estaba tirando del cordel y se sentía tan  _ jodidamente bien _ .

— MMMmm ahh d-despacio.

No necesitaba mirarlo para saber que estaba disfrutando esto tanto como ella, podía sentir su respiración más rápida, el aire  caliente chocando contra la piel sensible.

No le pasa desapercibido cómo Tsukasa comienza a enrollar el hilo, siempre tirante, en su dedo índice, su interior su estremece y aprieta; puede sentirlo, ya casi sale, un poco más y Tsukasa lo vería.

En este punto, aparentemente al luchador se le viene a la mente juguetear un poco más con el coño de su novia. Comienza a dar mordiscos suaves en sus muslos, toma su pierna y la eleva dándole un beso húmedo en la corva para luego dejarla descansando sobre su fornido hombro. Con su nariz acaricia la línea donde su pierna converge con su intimidad, sube dando más besos hasta su vientre y desciende con lentitud hacia su puente de venus.  Senku sólo podía temblar de  deshacerse en gemidos. 

Cuando su boca volvió a encontrar su clítoris dio una fuerte succión y dio otro tirón experimental al cordel de algodón. Fue demasiado. 

— AAAHHN JODER — puso los ojos en blanco, nunca había prestado mucha atención a la sensación de quitar el tampón. Sí le parecía interesante en algunas ocasiones en que estaba muy sensible, pero el luchador estaba haciendo de esto todo un juego previo, y lo hacía como un profesional.

El tampón aún estaba adentro, el castaño pasó su pulgar por la abertura, presionando lento de arriba a abajo. Siguió tirando hasta que vio cómo los labios comenzar a separarse. Puede notar lo excitada que está la amante de la ciencia, si no fuera por su periodo estaría totalmente mojada con flujo y de sólo pensarlo su polla se endureció aún más.

Usó su mano derecha para abrir su coño aún más, no perdería  ningún detalle.

Era blanco. El tampón estaba comenzando a salir y era blanco. Se preguntó por qué tanto  espamento si todo estaba más que limpio.

Siguió tirando, es más grueso de lo que pensó y ama cómo cada centímetro de la boca de la vagina de  Senku se acomoda abrazando el cilindro de algodón. Puede notar cómo el blanco se empieza a teñir por la sangre. Pasa de tonalidades rosadas a rojizas, y cuando logra sacarlo por completo ve que la punta llega a ser más bien de color marrón. Esta era en definitiva la mejor experiencia que había tenido con sangre, le sorprendía lo prendido que estaba por esto.

El tampón ya estaba completamente fuera y Tsukasa, ni lento ni perezoso,  dio una larga lamida a la dulce abertura de su novia,  tomándola por completo desprevenida.

— AAHH, Tsukasa,  jodeER — Sus finos dedos de porcelana se enredaron entre los cabellos sedosos de su amante. Al muchacho no le importó para nada que estuviera en su periodo, él simplemente pegó su lengua al húmedo agujero y comenzó a ejercer presión. Sus piernas temblando sobre los hombros musculosos.

Su lengua estaba por completo dentro de ella, pero la rubia seguía tirando de sus cabellos, tratando de acercarlo aún más. Él lame y chupa y empuja, y el sonido húmedo de la lengua en su coño hace que los dedos de sus pies se curven, ella es suave y caliente y mientras la folla con su lengua sólo puede pensar en lo bien que va a sentirse estar otra vez dentro de ella con tanto líquido caliente apretándolo. Tsukasa comienza a dilatar aquel apretado lugar con sus dedos, ahora con prisa; Estaba en su límite, debía entrar Ya o se volvería loco.

— AHH joder, JODER, TSUKASAAAHA — la chica grita mientras sus piernas se tensan y los dedos de sus pies apuntan directo al techo en el orgasmo más fuerte que sintió en bastante tiempo. Sigue empujando al castaño hacia abajo mientras el aún chupa y succiona con avidez, moviendo su lengua sobre su coño que no para de estremecerse. Ella está llenando toda su boca y el gustoso lo bebe todo, sangre y jugos y todo.

Senku acababa de llegar al orgasmo cuando el castaño da unas últimas lamidas y se separa por completo de ella. 

Y finalmente deja libre toda la extensión de su polla.  Senku la observa con hambre desde la base hasta la punta, rosada y apetitosa. Su novio era tan Grande.

Era algo a lo que se había llegado a acostumbrar. El tamaño de Tsukasa era Colosal, y lo cierto es que durante sus primeras veces  Senku había quedado muy dolorida, generalmente se tomaban una buena cantidad de minutos sólo en prepararla para recibirlo.

Él volvió a situarla mejor en el sofá para que esté cómoda y acortó con presura la distancia entre ambas intimidades.

Tomó la polla y dio golpecitos a su clítoris con el glande chorreante de líquido pre-seminal. 

— NNgghh Tsukasaaaa por  favorrr .  AhhH por favor por favor por favoooorrrrrr

— Mmm ¿Qué sucede,  Senku -chan?

— AHhhh ¡ Vamoss ! ¡Cógeme de una vez por todas, rápidoo!

— Como ordenes,  my lady.

Y así sin más metió toda la extensión de su polla dentro de su coño. Era grande y caliente y rosaba todos aquellos puntos....  ahhhh Senku se sentía en el paraíso.

A partir de allí su sexo se volvió más bestial. Los movimientos eran tan salvajes y hambrientos que la joven científica apenas si notaba las caricias que Tsukasa daba por todo su cuerpo, dejando trazos colorados sobre su estómago, sobre su cintura, su espalda, sus muslos, sus pechos.

— Ahh AAHh, SenghKuu — Tsukasa no paraba de gemir, su respiración agitada y sus ojos llenos de placer, parecía fuera de sí, y la imagen de su novio completamente entregado al instinto volvió a acercarla al orgasmo. Acarició con fervor sus abdominales y subió a sus pectorales, apretando sus pezones.

— NNgh ahh, Senku — Le miró a los ojos con una mezcla de reproche y ruego, si le estimulaba así sólo se vendría más vergonzosamente rápido.

— Bésame — ordenó la muchacha ahora que tenía toda su atención, y Tsukasa se inclinó, obedeciéndola. Lo tomó del mentón y mordió sus labios con hambre. El beso tenía el sabor metálico del periodo de  Senku . Su novio está enterrado hasta la base dentro de su apretado y chorreante coño y  Senku mueve sus caderas energéticamente, rozando su clítoris con el piso pélvico del castaño. Gimen y suspiran entre el beso.

Senku lame su barbilla firme, manchada de sangre carmesí, y con los ojos llorosos de placer le dice lo que ambos ya saben:

— TsukasaAah , voy a correr-mee  hahh

— Yo  tam-bienngh ah

Unas cuentas estocadas más y ambos habían culminado, las uñas de  Senku clavadas en la espalda de su amante y las blancas piernas abrazándolo de la cintura. Pudo sentirlo venirse en su interior, soltando una copiosa cantidad de semen en su interior, caliente y cremoso, y no pudo evitar apretar fuerte por la sensación,  lechándolo .

Aún daban pequeños movimientos de cadera para disfrutar los últimos momentos de sus orgasmos, jadeando y gruñendo por los espasmos, eso había sido una locura, sus corazones no paraban de correr.

Aún sin aliento,  Senku acarició su mentón y le miró directo a los ojos:

— ¿Por qué no lo hacemos en la bañera ahora?

Tsukasa sonrió travieso y le besó en la mejilla, lleno de emoción. 

Esta iba a ser una tarde entretenida.

**Author's Note:**

> Por el día sexto de la TsukaSen week organizada en el server de Discord: "The kingdom of Shipping"
> 
> Espero les haya gustado ewe  
> Gracias por leer!!!
> 
> Pueden unirse al servidor de Discord "The Kingdom of Shipping" si gustan! Hablamos de todas las ships posibles de dcst xdd también hay eventos y RPs y demás!
> 
> https://discord.gg/8MvKmvrc


End file.
